


The Teleporting Rose

by VenomousFantum



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousFantum/pseuds/VenomousFantum
Summary: A man who has a past that is devasting but a future that is great meets a girl who loves cookies and seems to be addicted to the color red. What does their future hold? Tragedy, or something more?





	1. Prologue

**The Teleporting Rose**

 

**So I am now going to be posting this story on this site as well. I originally come from fanfiction but I figured, why not? I already use this site to read so might as well write. Enjoy! Oh, and reviews are welcome of course.**

 

**Narration**

 

**"Talking"**

 

**' _Thinking'_** **__**

* * *

 

The wind is blowing harder and harder as the man gets deeper and deeper in the woods. The wind mixed with the snow makes the terrain in itself dangerous, but that's not even the only thing thing that makes this forest dangerous. It was also the monsters lurking within. The beings labeled as Grimm. They come in many kinds, each more dangerous than the last, but the monster that lurks deep within this forest is one of the rarest. which makes it so much more dangerous. Not only that it can also control the snow and air which makes it a formidable opponent. Lately, though it's been killing more and more without mercy which makes it a problem. Since it can control the terrain because it's in the north near a cold village that's winter about eleven months in the year. Even that one last month can be considered winter since it's still very cold. That fact alone makes it even more powerful. While the people there are used to storms they are not used to storms on that high of a caliber. Which also means that most people die from the intense weather alone.

 

But for one man or in this case he could be described as a boy, a teen if you will. His clothes help protect him from the cold. He's wearing a little more than he usually wears, with a padded long trench coat that while hooded, also has green lines going down the sleeves with various pockets. It's buttoned up to help keep warm but under it, there is a thicker shirt than usual, although it still has the same dark green color. On his hands, he has his usual gloves that are long enough to lead into his jacket and are black with a green arrowhead symbol on both of them. He's also wearing padded black jeans, with black boots that have a green tint on various parts of them to finish the whole dark and mysterious look. He has his hood up hoping to keep as warm as he can, but as he gets closer and closer to the Grimm he's hunting it just gets colder. He also has a sword on his back that is in a black sheath with only the dark green handle showing, which only adds more to the fact that while being young he is a trained fighter, or a Huntsman in other words.

 

His steps are silent even in the snow, the fact for that is that after years of practice and training he has learned to be silent almost anywhere. Which makes him even deadlier if you're not fighting him face to face. That doesn't mean he's not strong in a fight, far from it actually. He actually doesn't use his katana unless it's absolutely necessary. Mostly because with his katana he is very powerful, without it sometimes people will actually pose a threat against him. 

 

Sometimes.

 

He usually uses his large knife sheathed on his back behind his coat or even his desert eagle that stays on his waist and can fire various dust rounds. Both made by him, actually all of the weapons he uses are made by him. Other than his katana. Of course, that's not to say people can't defeat him while he has his sword on him, some Grimm types have come close as has Faunus and Human alike. But he hasn't been beaten except by trainers when he was young, but he hasn't exactly faced off against huntsman ever. He's also been injured before. Sometimes quite gravely even, but he has always survived in the end and that's all that matters. Although he knows he will have to use everything he has against this Grimm he won't dare underestimate it because it can and will kill him if he makes even one mistake. Besides, he's a sixteen-year-old teen named Skylar he's just too young to die.

* * *

**Skylar**

 

_ Man I hate this cold it's too much even for someone who loves the cold, but this mission was too good to turn down. I mean I get to fight a Snow Taijitu which is extremely rare which makes it even better because a lot of hunters probably will never get a chance like this. So I just have to suck it up and keep pushing through. I can tell I'm getting close now which is a relief this beast deserves to die for killing so many people, so that makes this job just more worth it. _

 

As I step into a clearing he can see the snow and wind actually died down here which is a relief. Then he sees the snow Taijitu, and he can tell just by looking at it that it's very old just like suspected although that just makes this harder. It seems to be wearing white armor to protect itself and when it sees that someone survived the hurricane he pulls its head off the ground and hisses at the arrival.

_ Damn this will be even more difficult than thought I mean this thing is definitely ancient. Which just makes him stronger and more experienced. What I don't get is why it's all of a sudden killing people. No one even knew this thing existed until about a month ago when the weather started dropping drastically and people started dying. Oh well, that doesn't matter at this point what matters is me killing this thing right now so it can't hurt anyone else. _

 

The Snow Taijitu is basically a King Taijitu that is pure white. Even it's red eyes have an icy tint to them. Before Skylar even knows what's going on the Taijitu has sent him in a cyclone of ice and snow sending him up into the air and through a tree before falling down.

 

"Well then if that's how you want to go about doing this so be it," Skylar says before more cyclones are sent at him. Which he manages to dodge by activating a rune on his leg that allows him to run faster. He then decides he doesn't really like the whole breaking bone concept, so he activates another rune that is located on his chest to strengthen his bones.

 

"Okay let's see what you got!" He says with confidence as he continues to dodge around the cyclones that continue to come at him without giving him a break. As he nears the Snow Taijitu he finally reveals his sword by pulling it out. It is a katana that is black in color. but has a green tint on the blade with runes going down either side of the blade that have a dark green look to it. Then one of those many runes light up as well as the sharp side of the blade, and as he's now close to the beast he swings his sword horizontally as a green horizontal line comes out that swipes through a few cyclones before finally hitting it on its head. As it roars in agony where the armor starts cracking.

 

' _ Huh I don't know what I was hoping for, this is actually pretty easy.'  _ Another rune lights up while the one he had faded to its original color. He then jumps up preparing to bring his blade down on the Taijitu, but out of nowhere, the winds pick up and all of a sudden he is flying back and hitting the ground. ' _ Damn good thing I had my bones hardened or I would surely have many broken bones. As it is that still felt a bit painful.'  _ He decides to just jump up off the ground, and go even faster with his running. As it seems the cyclones are now bigger which makes it more difficult. It also seems that the Taijitu is sending ice spikes at him.

 

"Damn it!" Skylar says as one of the spikes cuts through armor, his sleeve, and a bit of skin on his left arm. As he is dodging around everything getting a few scratches on the way. He finally gets close and jumps while swinging at the Taijitu head, with the same rune activated. When the sword cuts through armor and skin at the Grimms head, but it doesn't seem to want to go down as it roars in pure rage and knocks Skylar down with its head and uses wind and snow to push him down and steal air from him. As it prepares to lung at the now vulnerable prey.

 

' _ Well, I guess I have to use my semblance after all.'  _ Skylar thinks before disappearing, and in an instant, he is above the Beast that is confused at this point.

 

"Have a nice hibernation!" He yells as he stabs it through the head before it has a chance to react. After the Grimm lets out one last roar and drops like a rock. He decides to pull his sword out of the Grimms head when it finally starts to disintegrate and jumps off. As Skylar looks around he notices the weather is dying down drastically as the beast finally dies.

 

"Well better report back to Ozpin that the Snow Taijitu is dead." Is all Skylar says to himself, as he finally sheathes his sword, deactivates all of his runes, and he finally begins walking back the way he came. This time covered in ice, snow, and many scratches, but only some will need medical treatment. Mostly because most are just bruises and cuts that will heal soon thanks to his aura. Which he decides to check and sees that it's still at 32%, That's the most aura he's lost in quite awhile. So, all in all, it was a fun and rare fight.

* * *

 

**So that's that I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would love to hear back from you so I can get better at writing and it's always good to know whether you're doing good or bad well I'll see you next week.**


	2. An Interesting Meeting

**An Interesting Meeting**

* * *

 

**Skylar**

 

A man is standing in an elevator waiting for it to reach the top, his destination. He just got back from his mission which was to kill a Snow Taijitu. He got back just a little earlier and now he's in an elevator that leads to Ozpin's office that is on top of a tower in Beacon Academy. Its one of the few schools that train students to be huntsman and huntresses. Everyone is allowed Faunus and Human alike. You just need to have an exceptional fighting skill to be accepted especially Beacon which has been at this point labeled as basically the best school for training and not just anyone can get in. Not that the other schools aren't great it's just that Skylar graduated from this school so yeah it's the best.

 

Right now he is wearing basically the same clothes, same color scheme just less padded and, with his coat unbuttoned which revealed his dark green shirt. Mostly because he's no longer in a frozen wasteland so it's not needed. He also has his weapons still on him. This time, though his hood is off revealing his face. He has dark brown hair that is so dark most of the time it's perceived as black than brown which no matter how much its brushed doesn't seem to get rid of the bedraggled look. It is also long but not long enough to reach his shoulders. Although it does cover most of his ears which will make his ears not viewable most of the time. His hair also covers his forehead. He also has emerald green eyes which most of the time besides a small smile shows his emotions on his otherwise stoic face which usually keeps up when needed after years of hardship. Since his coat is now unbuttoned it reveals an expensive emerald shaped green diamond necklace that hangs by a silver down to his chest.

 

Skylar then talked for the first time in awhile "Huh, could this elevator take any longer I just want to sleep." He tiredly looked at the doors with a bored look on his face. Before a small grin appears on his face. "Well, at least this should be surprising to Ozpin I mean It only took me two days to track down and hunt that Taijitu." He says to himself confidently knowing he might finally get a chance to see Ozpin surprised which no matter how hard he tried he can never get happen. This might finally be the day and like hell, he won't enjoy it.

 

As the elevator finally opens Skylar steps out with a smug grin on his face, but all he sees when he steps out is a middle-aged looking man with silver hair who has a light complexion, sharp facial features, and thin brown eyes with black eyebrows which don't really match his silver hair. He was wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small purple cross-shaped pin on the green cowl around his neck. He was standing in front of his desk leaning on it which revealed his clothing choice. Which consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He was also wearing black trouser shoes and long, dark green pants.

 

Standing next to him was Glynda Goodwitch, who was a middle-aged woman who has light blonde hair that is tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her white collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered with a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She is also wearing Black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond shaped beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara, which Skylar found out from her is her own personal symbol. She appears to not have her personal weapon in hand which is her crop which at this point is collapsed and attached to the top of her right boot.

What surprises Skylar the most is the fact both of them seem to have been waiting for him. Glynda who just has her arms crossed with an almost impatient expression, And Ozpin who has his cane in his right hand and coffee mug in his left hand. Who is at this point taking a small sip from said mug.

 

"Hello Skylar, I presume your mission went well," Ozpin says after taking a sip while looking at him with a hint of a smile on his otherwise stoic face.

 

"What!" Said Skylar after a moment of shock quickly closing his shocked mouth and proceeding to glare at the silver haired headmaster.

 

"Well, I wanted to hear your report from your mission as well as make sure you are alright," Ozpin said letting an amused smile show on his face after examining the younger huntsman's face. Even the usually strict Glynda let out a small smile at Skylar's shocked expression.

 

"Oh wipe those smiles off your faces. Of course, the mission went fine I'm here, aren't I? The more important question is how did you two know I would be back so early!" Skylar yells angrily but even he is letting out a small smile at this situation. He thought he had him but Ozpin always seems to be one step ahead of him. Much to his displeasure.

 

"Well, I just had the guards alert me of when you returned to Beacon. I have to say I was surprised that you got back so early You definitely are getting better every day." Ozpin says before taking another sip of his coffee.

 

"I wanted you to be surprised because I wanted to see you surprised!" Skylar replied losing his smile realizing his plans were foiled, and just changing his gaze to the setting sun with a disappointed face.

 

"Well then I am sorry but I guess today is not that day I am sure one day you will be able to see me surprised just have patience. Now please tell me about your mission you seemed very excited to go after a rare Snow Taijitu." Ozpin says as he joins Skylar's side and looking at the setting sun as Glynda joins Ozpin's side with a small smile still on her face looking at Skylar and his antics.

 

At that comment about his mission, he lets another smile loose as his eyes also light up. "Oh it was great I mean really cold, but I was prepared obviously. It was kind of difficult. Also, you guys were right not that I ever doubted you of course, but anyways it was old like you thought. Really old actually, and powerful. it even knocked my aura down to 32% but it was a fun fight and it even forced me to use my semblance in the end." Skylar explained sounding almost like a child who just got everything he ever wanted in that moment.

 

Ozpin only chuckles at Skylar's glee before responding with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you would enjoy it, but how on earth did it knock your aura down that low?"

 

At this Skylar sheepishly laughs before responding. "Well, I may have been caught slightly off guard against its snow cyclones. But only twice I swear!" He finishes off in a frantic tone hoping not to suffer Glynda's wrath.

 

Glynda just lets a small frown show with a glare pointed directly at him wich made him fidget a little before saying. "Even so you shouldn't have let that happen. I mean you need to be more careful especially with these missions against the rare Grimm. I mean You could have died." She finished with a little emotion added at the end, which just made Skylar feel guilty.

 

"I know Glynda I'm sorry. You're right I should have been more careful I promise on any future mission I will be more prepared and ready." Skylar says downcast after realizing that a mission on this level and danger probably worried her.

 

"It's okay Skylar just make sure it doesn't happen again," Ozpin says after taking another sip of coffee.

 

Glynda then finishes that statement by saying. "Yes, please make sure you are more prepared it would definitely worry me less"

 

Skylar then smiles at his two basically adoptive parents even if they aren't a couple he still looks at them like parents although he never calls either of them mom or dad because that would be awkward and weird. They act like parents do. They are both always there if he needed advice and constantly worry about him and his general health. Although they both act like they never worry he sees pass both of their stoic faces after years of knowing them. They also both offer training tips and have helped drastically with Skylar trying to make his own path.

 

Skylar then chuckles and say with a smile. "Well I am sorry for worrying you and everything, but I think I am going to turn in for the night. I am tired from my flight still and could use some sleep, as can both of you I'm sure."

 

"Of course Skylar head to bed I will see you in the morning for breakfast we have some things to discuss that involve this year at Beacon. It does start soon if you remember." Ozpin said with a small smile once again appearing on his face

"Of course Ozpin and please make that breakfast a long one I have worked up quite an appetite," Skylar replies with a small chuckle as he starts walking towards the elevator.

 

"Good night Skylar," Glynda says a small smile appearing on her face as she sees Skylar yawn as he stretches.

 

"Good night guys see you in the morning," Skylar replies as the elevator closes.

As Skylar leans on one of the walls of the elevator he can't help but feels a little less than enthused about another year of students coming into Beacon. He has been a hunter since he was fourteen a mix of his runes and semblance combined with his sword skill and personal training from famous Huntsman and Huntresses such as Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow to just name a few. He started his training at the age of eight well six if you want to get technical. It was eight when Ozpin took him under his wing and had him trained by many people who came from all over Remnant just to train him. Of course in that period he was also taught a lot academically with both regular skills such as Reading, Science, History, and Math. With Grimm, studies added into his learning by many different tutors. He was a fast learner and had a great memory he soon mastered his studies as well as many different fighting skills. Which surprised his many different tutors and trainers and in turn made them proud that the boy could handle even more advanced studies and techniques.

 

It even led to a general from Atlas by the name of Ironwood personally training him with gun skills and new advanced techniques. He did try to teach him to be more cooperative and to stop him from saying sarcastic comments that can sometimes be perceived as offensive. Obviously, that never caught on. Ozpin also taught the young boy how to be strategic which interested the boy to no immense. He ended up loving games that involved any sort of strategy, and he always looked forward to the next lesson especially if it involved Skylar being taught some new game although no matter how close he got he could never defeat Ozpin at any of said games, and there were a lot.

 

At twelve he met a man by the name of Qrow who taught him how to wield a scythe. They got along well enough they had almost an identical sense of humor and they both could make jokes all day much to the dismay of both Glynda and Ironwood. Since the only thing, Skylar needed left to graduate was experience out in the field he requested that he got to shadow Qrow on missions and to get materials to put in his clothes which were granted by Ozpin as long as they returned at least once a month. Of course, Skylar pulled his own weight in the field and made sure to help with fighting anything that they needed to all the while Qrow gave tips to Skylar about everything from fighting to girls, much to Skylar's embarrassment. Between missions, Qrow taught at a school called signal but when he would visit he would tell stories about his nieces and how the younger of the two who was named Ruby has taken to using a Scythe. He would also tell stories about how clumsy Ruby could get and in turn how much trouble she got into, which amused Skylar to no end.

 

On his fourteenth birthday, Skylar took many tests. That the fourth year, students at Beacon have to take to officially become a Huntsman and Huntresses. Of course, he passed all of them and was named the youngest person to ever be named Huntsman. Ozpin kept it off the press to try and give Skylar a relatively normal life, and so he wasn't always followed by the press. Of course, people still know about him. His face was just kept off photos.

 

As the elevator doors, open Skylar walks out and begins his journey through the halls, outside and finally a small building on the outskirts of the Academy. It was just a two story building where Skylar stayed in. It had everything in it needed. He also had a living room on the first floor for between missions that had objects such as a T.V and Gaming station. He also has a large study on the second floor that has his own personal desk with a comfortable computer chair. With a large window behind the chair. The desk also had on it tech needed to connect with anyone on remnant, which also has its own private server for anything personal and any research. Thanks to Ozpin and Ironwood he has access to a lot of files even private ones that contain sensitive info. It also has a fireplace on one wall with a black couch in the middle of two dark green armchairs that had footstools In front of them. With an end table between the couch and both chairs. The study also contained bookshelves lining the walls, full of books he's collected over the years and his travels. Even he hasn't read all of the books.

 

Next to this room is a guest room with a simple design of a Queen sized bed with an end table next to it and a closet on the left wall. It had a window above the bed frame, with a door leading to the guest bathroom on the right wall. Which had a shower and bath, a toilet of course, and a sink with a mirror above it.

On the other side of the hallway were two rooms the master bedroom, and master bathroom as Skylar likes to call it. Mostly because he likes the fact that he can say he sleeps in the master bedroom. His room is basically the same as the guest one, but while the other one just has plain white and gray colors. His room has a large bed that has dark green sheets, with emerald green pillows, and black blankets. The room has a door that leads to the bathroom on the left wall, and a large closet despite his lack of many clothes. It also has two windows on either side of the bed with a dark green carpet, and emerald green curtains to finish off the room.

 

Downstairs he has a standard tiled Kitchen connected with his living room with a hallway between the two room that leads to the staircase, and under that staircase is his dryer and washing machine.

 

' _ Huh, finally I can sleep.'  _ Skylar thinks to himself as he strips off his clothes and gets under the covers of his bed without bothering to do anything else for the night as he lets darkness consume his every thought.

 

* * *

 

**Skylar**

**One Week Later**

 

' _ Man, I'm bored.'  _ Skylar thought to himself as he walked towards his favorite dust shop 'From Dust Till Dawn'. As he was walking he heard an explosion from a roof nearby the shop. He then proceeded to run and activate some runes on his legs that allowed him to jump higher and further than normally possible. When I landed on the roof I was surprised with the sight of Glynda of all people in front of a girl who looks only a little younger than himself who is wielding a Scythe of all things.

 

I get a closer look at the girl and see that she has silver eyes. Who is dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of black and red, with black being the primary color on the main suit and red on the cape. Even her shoulder length hair is black with a tint of red. She also has shoulder cross pins holding her cloak to her skirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. She has a silver rose emblem on her belt as well. She had a black and red Scythe in her hands.

 

' _ I wonder how well she can wield something bigger than herself'  _ I think to himself looking past them though he sees a well-known criminal who was probably the one to cause said explosion. Roman Torchwick had slanted dark green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. With black eyeliner tracing his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. He had a small gray scarf on, and black gloves with buckled sleeves. He was also wearing a bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

 

The dust Glynda used to defend the girl faded as Glynda pushed her glasses up dramatically. Well in my eyes it was dramatic. Before she used her semblance to shoot blasts of gravity dust at the Bullhead. Which clearly aggravates Roman as he nearly falls over a few times, before he disappears into the cockpit. As the bullhead finally steadies itself Glynda sends another blast of dust that causes a storm cloud to appear above it. Finally, Glynda strikes down with her crop and a hail of ice starts shooting at the Bullhead. Skylar then notices a girl with a red dress and heels on, walking out but can't see her face.

 

The mystery woman sends out a fire blast that Glynda defends against with more dust. Then the mysterious woman forces Glynda to back off a little as another blast comes from beneath her. Glynda then uses the rubble to her advantage quickly creating a giant spear out of it and shooting the rubble at the bull head with her semblance. Which the mystery woman blast apart before it hits the bull head. Well, tries but only takes out some of it. The bullhead though just manages to maneuver itself so it glances of the ship. Before the rubble splits in three and goes around the Bullhead about to take it down. The mysterious women though shoots out a blast which destroys all of it. The red hooded girl who seems to have gotten bored with just standing there changes her scythe into a rifle and shoots at the women, but the women just blocks the bullets and sends another few blasts at their feet. Which Glynda uses her semblance to knock the red hooded girl forward to avoid it, and then proceeds to jump forward herself.

 

' _ Crap she's going to try and get away.'  _ Skylar thinks to himself and thinking fast activates a rune on his legs that allow him to run faster while still having the jumping rune on. As he runs up faster than before he jumps does a flip as he pulls out a large black one-sided knife that looked more like a sword than a knife. He proceeds to slash at the women as he comes down to her but before he can get close she blasts him away and back on the roof.

 

"Man that hurt," Skylar said to himself as the Bullhead flew away and he sheathed his weapon.

 

He turned as the red hooded girl said to Glynda. "You're a Huntress. Can I have your autograph?" Which brought a chuckle out of me, and a small smile. While Glynda just glared at her.

* * *

 

******Have a good day and see you next week!**


	3. Talks Of School

Talks Of School

 

**I know this chapter is short by the way I just didn't want to post the initiation it just seemed like a good spot to stop. Now I hope you guys had a good day or night depending on where you are. I will see you next week. Also, I don't own any of the characters just my OC.**

* * *

 

**Skylar**

**30 Minutes later**

 

' _ Man I'd hate to be in this girl's position'  _ I thought to myself as Glynda and I stood in front of a miss Ruby Rose, which I found out her name was from Glynda on the way here. We were in a dark room with just one light on above Ruby while she sat in a chair in front of a table.

 

I stood in front of Ruby who was frowning lightly with a guilty look in her eyes. As Glynda was scolding her for what she did. "I hope you realize you're actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

 

Which caused Ruby to try and help her situation with a childish. "They started it." Which caused me to crack a smile although Glynda seemed to have found no humor in that statement and was just looking at some data, god knows what.

 

Glynda just ignored Ruby's outburst as she walked in front of the table paying me no attention and said. "If it was up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back." Which caused Ruby's face to light up with a smile.

 

"Wait for it," I whispered as I was now leaning on the table next to her.

 

"And a slap on the wrist" Glynda finished as she slapped her crop near Ruby's right hand. Which caused Ruby to make a cute eep sound and recoil a little.

 

' _ Cruel woman gave her a false sense of hope.'  _ I thought

 

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you," Glynda said.

 

Just then Ozpin walked in with a plate of cookies in one hand and his mug in the other. "Ruby Rose. You have silver eyes." Ozpin said as he leaned in close.

 

Which caused Ruby to glance away with a cute stutter "U u-um"

 

Ozpin though just ignored this as he looked towards the screen Glynda was holding that showed Ruby fighting off thugs from the robbery. "Impressive," I said from beside Ruby looking at her obvious skills with a Scythe. Which caused Glynda to glare slightly at me and Ruby to blush while looking away.

 

While Ozpin just kept his stoic face on and asked. "So where did you learn to do this?"

 

Which caused Ruby to weakly say. "Signal Academy."

 

"They taught you to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked quickly after Ruby told him what he probably already knew.

 

"Well, one teacher in particular," Ruby said quickly with more confidence.

 

"I see," Ozpin said as he set down the plate of cookies in front of Ruby causing her to raise her hand hesitantly.

 

"Well go on eat up," I said as I took one for myself. Which made her snap out of her dazed state and start shoving them in her mouth without break. "Wow, you must love cookies," I said surprised at how fast she is eating them which just caused her to nod while still eating

 

"It's just that I've only seen one other Scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." Ozpin said glancing up.

 

That sentence caused Ruby to look up in recognition. "Mmmmmm! Thash muh unkul!" Ruby said cookies still in her mouth and causing the sentence to come out as gibberish. She proceeded to swallow and said "Sorry, That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing." Which caused me to stare in surprise remembering Ruby now from a few stories Qrow told me of her. That information caused me to let out a small smile at her. "And now I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby said as she made silly noises and did a couple karate chops.

 

I smiled at her antics as Ozpin said while putting down his mug next to the now empty plate and leaning both hands on the table. "So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

 

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said in a matter of fact tone.

 

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin said as he put his hands on each other and leaned down closer.

 

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at signal! And then I'm going to apply to beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people.' My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby ranted out all at once getting more and more high pitched and excited by the end.

 

That caused Glynda and Ozpin to stare blankly at her as I just smiled more. "Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked smiling after a moment of silence.

 

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon" Ruby said seeming to have calmed down.

 

"Hello," Ozpin replied. "Nice to meet you. "You want to come to my school?" Ozpin said donning a more serious face. As I joined his side still smiling.

 

"More than anything," Ruby replied.

 

"Hmph." Glynda sighed as Ozpin smiled at her.

 

Before turning to me with the same look. That I just gave a smile and an approving nod at. "Well okay," Ozpin said which caused Ruby to smile wider. "Skylar can you please escort her to a Bullhead that will take her home I doubt there are any other ships that will take her to Patch at this hour. I'll have a bullhead ready for you at the helipad. Also, give her all of the details about Beacon."

 

"Of course Ozpin. Come on Ruby." I said as I walked into the hallway that led outside. I heard small footsteps following behind me after a moment and I was just smiling as we got outside and started walking.

 

After a moment of silence, I slowed down so we were walking side by side. Which prompted her to ask me a question. "So are you attending Beacon this year?"

 

I just let out a small smile saying. "No, I already graduated I am a huntsman."

 

She immediately looked up with surprise on her face saying. "Oh but you look so young. How old are you then?"

 

I glanced down at her questioning gaze before returning my gaze to the sidewalk and saying. "I am sixteen. Just a year older than you."

 

I hear a little gasp let out before she says. "Really? Then how are you already a huntsman? When did you attend Beacon? Wait when did you graduate? Do you ge…"

 

I interrupted her by putting by hand over her mouth and answering. "I am already a huntsman from all of my training. I never officially attended Beacon. I graduated when I was fourteen."

 

She asked another question in slight awe as soon as soon as I uncovered her mouth. "So you graduated really early huh?"

 

I just let out a small smile as I say. "Yep, you are looking at the youngest huntsman to ever exist."

 

She opens her mouth slightly gaping at me like a fish.  She recovered quickly though and blurted out. "So do you get to go on like real missions?"

 

I just let out a bigger smile knowing I can finally brag to someone. I don't have many friends or any friends at that matter and she sounds like someone who would like to hear this story. Unfortunately, this is not the time for that. "Of course I do, just last week I got back from a mission. I'll tell you about it some time I got to fight a very rare Grimm."

 

Her face seemed to light up at that as she let out a small squeal of excitement, before asking. "Oh please? I would love to hear it."

 

I just laughed a little at her antics and replied. "Yeah but right now we have to talk about you attending Beacon."

 

She let out a small laugh as she said. "Oh right, we do have to talk about that don't we."

 

"Yes, you just have to fill this form out and get your parents signature saying that they are okay with you going to Beacon. Just keep that on you Ozpin will probably send someone to you tomorrow to grab it." I say as I pull out a form and hand it to her. I also realize we are at the helipad already.

 

"Oh, okay sounds good. Well, looks like that is my ride?" She said although it came out as more of a question.

 

"Yep, hopefully, I will see you tomorrow Ruby Rose."

 

"Oh don't worry I will be there!" She said with confidence before walking towards the Bullhead. As she reached the Bullhead she turned around yelling "Bye Skylar!" Then jumped in the bullhead as it took off.

 

"Bye Ruby," I whispered as I turned around and teleported to Beacon so I can get some sleep.

 

' _ Hm, maybe this year won't be so boring after all.' _ I thought as I walked to my bathroom so I could change.

* * *

 

 

**And that's it I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week.**


End file.
